


Better Place

by WhoPhantomLock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Feels, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoPhantomLock/pseuds/WhoPhantomLock
Summary: A short. Steve centric, song-fic based off of Rachel Platten's song Better Place.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: Song Based FanFiction





	Better Place

When Steve had first been pulled out of the ice, not much had made sense. Even after he had gotten settled into his apartment and used to his new life, not much made sense. He had felt as if he was just drifting in his own world, where everything was black, white and lonely.

He had wanted nothing more than to be at his home in Brooklyn again, even though his home had been an orphanage and was now some sort of lawyer’s office-it was still his home. He didn’t feel like he had a place here in the center of Manhattan, in the tallest skyscraper in the world. Even though all of the people around him tried their best to make him feel at home, nothing helped, until human hurricane Darcy Lewis had swept into his life.

He remembered the first time he met her, he had been called down to Tony’s lab to meet the new scientist Dr. Jane Foster and her assistant, who happened to be Tony’s daughter, Darcy Lewis. He had been taken aback by Darcy’s personality. She had walked right up to him wearing a Captain America sweater, shaken his hand and introduced herself.

After their initial introduction, Steve hadn’t been able to get her out of his head. He found excuses to come to the lab, and after three months of bullshit lab excuses. Darcy looked at him and asked if he wanted to get lunch. He felt like his stomach was going to jump out of his mouth when he said yes and her face lit up, and suddenly he felt like life was in color again. 

He had no clue when he started falling for her. It might’ve been when she told her first corny joke when she first fangirled over her favorite book or something like that. All he knew is that about a year into his beautiful friendship with Darcy, he looked up from his drink at Tony’s Christmas party, saw Darcy smiling at him, and knew.

Coincidentally it was at that same party, Darcy had kissed him. He was dropping her off at her apartment when all of a sudden she pulled him towards her. That kiss had changed his entire life-because until then he never realized just how dull his life had been. He never truly realized that there was more to life than sitting and moping about what could have been. 

From that point on, his eyes felt open again, the world suddenly had this golden glow as it did with Peggy. Darcy made life fun, and it was just one day when they were sitting around their apartment-Steve looked over at Darcy and knew that she was going to be the one he spent the rest of his life with.

And he made that happen. He would never forget the night that he stood on the beach, on his birthday weekend trip with the team, watching the sunset with Darcy, seeing his entire world in her eyes. The night that he let go of her for one second, long enough to get down on the sand-but before he could even ask her the question, he found her back in his arms, sobbing happy tears as he slipped the ring on her finger. 

Now, he stood in his small church in Brooklyn-sobbing the same happy tears as Darcy walked towards him, a golden outline to her white dress. He looked into her eyes and saw their entire lives ahead of them and he couldn’t help but in that moment thank God over, and over again that he had sent this wonderful woman for him. Because without Darcy Lewis, he wouldn’t be here today. Without Darcy Lewis, the world had been a cold, boring, and terrible place. But since Darcy had come into his life, the world was a better place.

And he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friends :)


End file.
